


Saying Your Name?

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [55]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: When saying their name reveals them as your soulmate
Series: tales of the unexpected [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 28





	Saying Your Name?

"*papyrus?" Sans questions his father with a grin, then suddenly he felt it- a click, a tug, a pull- this skeleton was his soulmate.

The skeleton blinks losing his happy grin. He knew from his youth, that once you said the name of your soulmate the world would feel complete. He did not know when coming to meet his new brother, that he also would be meeting his soulmate.

"*er... dad." Sans spoke up, watching as the older skeleton held out the child for him to hold, "did the world just move?"

"What do you mean Son?" Gaster asks with a frown, "are you going to take him?"

"*but... nevermind..." Sans mumbles raising his arms to take in brother/soulmate. He held onto the hour old skeleton and stares down- he did not know a great deal about soulmates, but he did know he loved Papyrus already.

"*i love ya bro." Sans tells the little monster, grinning happily once more.


End file.
